The Joker/Arkham Origins
Arkham Origins Joker is a deadly and absolutely ruthless card. With a passive ability this makes even blocked specials deal high damage over time, synergy with Harley Quinn/Arkham and a devastating heavy attack combo, he is a terror on the battlefield. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained in the Arkham Pack, but it will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Strategy Basic attacks His greatest strength comes from his very high base damage and his 4-hit heavy combo, a trait of all the Jokers (except for the Suicide Squad versions and Lord Joker ), which essentially gives him ~1533 base damage for heavy basic attacks and allows him to gain power 1/3 faster than most other characters using heavy combos. Special attacks His special 2 is the first out of all Joker cards to deal non-halved damage (although still slightly reduced due to its tap-all nature) - up to almost 90k damage when maxed. It appears that his SP2 shares a similar model to Red Son Wonder Woman's SP2, but with a reversed order. Shank! Shank! starts with a normal rapid tap, with a base (100%) damage of 10% of his damage stat, a second hit that deals 10% of his damage stat regardless, and then 4 hits with a base damage of 10% damage stat each and goes up to 175%. In other words, the total maximum damage would be 10% x 2 + 10% + 10% x 4 x 1.75 = 100% of his damage stat, rather than the stated (and normal) 120%, or 83.3% of normal, although it is still 25% more effective in dealing damage compared to his SP1 (the norm being 50% more effective) not accounting for his passive. His SP2 is affected by Arkham Harley's passive, giving it a 50% unblockable chance on every hit (since if a hit is a block breaker all hits after cannot be blocked, it is much more damaging than "midway between blocked and unblocked"). His SP2 has an issue that if you tap once (104% damage), it will stop after the initial hit, same as if you never tapped. Poison is applied regardless. Coincidentally, AO Joker has the same case as Luchador Bane in which the unique effect on their gear, power drain on SP2, is only noticeable on them because the other Jokers and Banes have 1/2 hit SP2s. AO Joker's SP2 does 6 hits, which means if you have 20% power drain chance with his gear, there is a ~74% probability to power drain at least once if all hits land unblocked. Passive His passive causes his special 1 and 2 (but not super) to cause 5 seconds of poison damage at 2% of his damage stat (i.e. same as an unboosted light basic attack) per second, or 10% in total. Like all poison effects, it causes the affected enemy to deal -20% damage; the damage over time can stack but the debuff will not. Previously, his poison damage can be applied regardless of the circumstances, but this has since been changed. It can now only affect the next opponent if the last hit of a special was not a knockout blow. As such, when using his SP2, the earlier hits must knock out that previous opponent. The poison damage is increased by 100% for each Arkham teammate (including Arkham Knight characters as of the 2.8 update, and the unorthodox Catwoman/Arkham Knight, but note that her passive will NOT work with his). The poison damage is not affected by traditional damage boosts, such as the passive or team damage boost of Animated Harley Quinn (whose passive is doubled for him in other cases like for all Joker characters) but it is affected by Batman Returns Catwoman 's passive, which increases the DOT by 400%, (600% total) with the above, meaning the poison can deal a maximum of 60% (for some perspective, this is more than a 200% unblocked s1 prior to upgrades) of his damage stat over time with BR Catwoman and any Arkham card. The poison damage is also increased by 20% per stack of bleed on the opponent. The damage is unaffected by gear special damage boosts, or the % damage you get from the tapping, upgrading the special, or blocking. Interactions Good With *Other Arkham characters as stated in his passive. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': She increases the damage of The Joker’s already strong poison DOT. *'Characters, or gear' that increase power generation. *'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja': With the help of Lord Joker, Joker's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. Good Against *Characters with low health such as Bane/Luchador for they can be easily wiped out by Joker's powerful Poison DOT. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman's DOT Immunity Buff can render The Joker's passive completely ineffective. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Joker's powerful Poison DOT can backfire on him and/or his teammates when Aquaman reverses - and doubles - the said DOT's effect upon using one of his Specials, even more punishing when Aquaman uses "Trident Toss". *'The Flash/Blackest Night': Joker's incredible poison DOT will only heal and give power to Blackest Night characters, turning his passive against him. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities. The Joker’s SP2, “Shank! Shank!” can be chained from his heavy combo, although it is a bit tricky for the SP2 must be activated almost simultaneously afterwards when the opponent isn’t knocked back too far away - a little more distance and the SP2 cannot be chained at all. Support Cards and Gear Stats These stats are the final damage and health levels at level 50, per Elite rank, with all support cards, and without any augmentations. Trivia *Both him and Catwoman/Arkham Knight have very similar passives, as both deal deadly DOT on their specials, and can further increase the damage with each additional Arkham teammate (Catwoman only benefits from Arkham Knight characters). *This Joker is based on his appearance in one of the Batman Arkham series: Batman Arkham Origins. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Poison Category:Basic-Special combos Category:Different Special Animations